


The Avengers: The New Kids

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Irondad, Strangedad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: Dr. Stephen Strange has gone too far in his pursuit of higher magic, and has now created a real homunculus. What will happen to this young 'science experiment'?





	The Avengers: The New Kids

  


Peter woke up excitedly, he jumped out of his bed. 

“Morning, May, gotta go!” Peter called, skidding down the hallway.

“Hang on! Hug first!” May sighed as her nephew hugged her tightly.

The spunky kid blitzed out the door.

‘Aw Petey, never change…’ May thought, smiling.

  


Peter swung along on his way to the Sanctum Sanatorium, all he knew was that his friend, Henry and his eccentric father lived in a big house on Bleecker Street. His mood was on cloud nine and was only climbing higher, nothing could get him down!

‘Peter, you have five minutes to get there… barring delays…’ Karen informed.

“Aw… c’mon Karen, Henry’s usually studying…” Peter huffed, it was so unfair that Henry was home-schooled.

  


* * *

  


“You are in SERIOUS trouble, Henry Jonathan Strange,” Henry’s father, the Sorcerer Supreme, Keeper of the Time Stone, Dr. Stephen Strange, sighed.  


“Yes, sir,” Henry quietly whispered. When his dad was disappointed, that was worse when he was mad. 

The incident in question happened just a few hours earlier when Henry was studying with his Uncle Wong, who was as stalwart and calm as the earth itself. 

“I’ll be right back, Henry,” Wong informed, leaving the room.

  


As Wong was out, his father’s cloak woke up and started to mess with LITERALLY EVERYTHING!

In the process of wrangling the cloak, Henry spilled some ink on one of his father’s extremely important texts. 

“Father! It wasn’t my fault! It was your cloak!” He yelled.

“Henry, we’ve been over this…” Strange started.

*CRASH*   
*SMASH*   
*KARA KARA TMM*

The two magicians opened the library door, seeing the cloak knocking over shelves and spraying ink like it was champagne all over the place.

Wong walked back in, holding a sandwich.

“Wong, what happened?” Strange growled.

“I left the room in Henry’s care, I didn’t know your cloak could do all this…” Wong sighed.

“See?” Henry barked victoriously.  

  


Peter landed a block away from the Sanctum, seeing Henry come out, his blue eyes squinted slightly in the sunlight.

“Hey, Henry!” Peter called.

Henry waved as Peter landed.

“Ya ready to go?” he asked.

Henry nodded as the door opened behind them. Revealing the good doctor.

“Henry, be careful, okay?” he cautioned.

“Okay, I’ll be careful.” Henry sighed, smiling.

Strange smirked as his ‘son’ walked down the road with his friend.

  


The duo were on the bus on their way to a trip to the Natural History Museum, but Henry sensed something wrong… “Peter! There’s something wrong.” He hissed, seeing an odd, donut-shaped metal ship.

“Yeah, hey Ned!” Peter poked their friend on the shoulder.

“Mmm?” He questioned.

“Cause a distraction!” Peter hissed.

Ned made a weird face, “WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!” he yelled.

  


The bus erupted into chaos as Peter web-slinged out of the bus, with Henry slinging back to the Sanctum.

  
  


Henry landed in the middle of the sanctum, seeing his father and his uncle standing above a man in a crater.

“Thanos is coming.” The Crater-Man said, his voice deep and mortified.

“Who?” Strange asked.

“Thanos… Thanos is unstoppable and won’t stop until he has ‘em all…” The Crater-Man continued.

“All of what?” Henry asked, helping the man out of the crater.

“The Infinity Stones.” The Crater Man groaned.

Strange looked at his ‘son’ with slight anger.

“What are you doing here?!” He snarled.

“Something’s wrong! And I just don’t know what!” Henry snapped.

“How do you know?” Wong asked.

“Because of this…” Henry sighed, a green light appeared at his fingertips.

“Oh god…” Crater-Man wheezed.

“He has the essence of the Time Stone?!” Wong yelled.

“I had to accelerate his growth, I couldn’t just not give him power over it.” Strange snorted.

  


“That means he’s in even more danger! Thanos will kill him!” Crater Man argued.

“I didn’t make him have the Time Stone, just some of the power.” Strange explained.

“So he’s a homunculus?” Wong huffed.

Strange soberly nodded. 

A few months ago... he didn’t know he made one until a young man knelt on the floor, patiently poking a book. His black hair and blue eyes a mirror of his own. It took five hours and a piece of his own hair… and a sliver of the Time Stone’s power.

“What’s this…?” the boy said timidly.

“It’s a book.” Strange patiently said.

“A book?” The boy questioned, his clear blue eyes staring up at him.

“Yes, a book.” Strange confirmed.

  


The boy flipped the book open, flinching slightly.

“Oh? It’s open!” He gasped.

Strange smiled, “Read the first name you see.” he instructed.

“H-Henry.” The boy said.

“Then that’s your first name.” Strange said, the boy’s wry smile stretched on his face.

“Henry.” he said again, testing how it sounded.

“Now read the second name you see.” Strange instructed again.

“Jonathan.” the Homunculus read.

“Now, repeat after me, ‘My name is Henry Jonathan Strange, nice to meet you.’ Okay?” Strange asked.

“Okay! My name is Henry Jonathan Strange, nice to meet you!” the boy repeated.

Strange smirked, proud of his ‘son’.

  


Now, Henry had the illusion that he was really Strange’s son, and finding out that he was a homunculus really dealt a huge blow.

“My… name’s Henry Jonathan Strange… nice to… nice to… meet you.” He sniffed, tears coming to his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Henry?” his ‘father’ asked.

“Why?” Henry questioned.

“Why?” Strange echoed.

“Why did you make me?” he asked, no, demanded.

“I… wanted an heir to my title if something were to happen to me, you know how it is.” His ‘father’ explained.

“Yeah, I ge-” Henry started, before a loud boom shook the sanctum.

“We gotta go, they’re here!” Crater Man yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Updates will coincide with the FF.Net updates!


End file.
